Black Plant
by Frantic-Disco
Summary: Sequel to Age of the Understatement Left alone for the weekend, Seth tries to convince Leah that what happened wasn't a mistake. It seemed that all Leah could do was run, quite literally. One-Shot


**Black Plant**

**Disclaimer: **This never happened, and is never going to.  
**Warnings:** Incest, sex, and general drama-ness  
**A/N**: Initially, I had a totally different idea, I was all like, "They gonna be wolves and imprint and it's gonna be all growls and shit, then they gonna be all like fuck the world and END.(not what actually happens, but basically…)" but then, I realized that would be such bullshit, there's stuff in between and that be so cheap if I tried to jump ahead out of sheer laziness.  
Anyways, thanks for even taking a quick peek in y'all.  
**Summary:** (Sequel to Age of the Understatement) Left alone for the weekend, Seth tries to convince Leah that what happened wasn't a mistake. It seems that all Leah could do was run, quite literally. One-Shot

* * *

_There's holes in hearts_  
_Desire starts to make demands_  
_And dear boy you'd be a fool_  
_to make your plans with her_

_Why would you say sorry?_  
_Oh why would you?_

* * *

Leah spent extra time in the shower. She scrubbed her body until her skin was rubbed raw. She could still feel it though, that night with Seth. His fingers and his tongue inside her. Leah splashed more water on her face. She saw his face wrapped up in the throws of his orgasm. It was her hands that caused it; it was her legs that had wrapped over her younger brother's shoulders. She had encouraged him. Leah was the one to give him pleasure with her own hands. These disgusting hands that were trying to scrub the very same filth off her body. How would she go back to two weeks ago when her thoughts were focused on the loss of Sam?

Now her mind had shifted to other things.

She pushed hair out of her face. Leah turned off the hot water then the cold before she stepped out of the shower. There was towel on the toilet seat. She was quick to snatch it up, using it to get rid of the dampness on her skin. Leah threw it on the floor. A lone full length mirror was in the bathroom. Leah wiped the steamy haze that had gathered on it off. She stared at her body for a long time. How was she different? There was nothing that appeared to be so. Leah still felt as though the evidence of Seth was crawling all over her skin, written on her forehead for the entire world to judge and scorn.

Leah knew she was sick, to suddenly desire her brother and perhaps:

Want him again?

She shrugged it off. Even so, Leah was growing disgusted the more she looked at herself. She put on the clothes that were thrown on the towel shelf. They were comfortable enough she supposed. A floral shirt and a long skirt. Leah ran a hand through her damp hair, it would dry just fine today, and it wasn't at all humid today. She exited the bathroom, careful to listen to steps in the hallway.

Seth was all smiles after the incident; he was not the least bit shy around her. She could be bold enough to say that he went out of his way to spend moments alone with her. He wasn't taller than she was yet whenever he walked in her direction Leah felt as though she had shrunk. Their mother had not noticed her newfound skittish nature. Whenever Leah was happy to run to the super market for her, she was delighted at having done one more chore. Leah just found any reason to get out the house, away from Seth.

The excuse, "Mom I'm gonna visit some friends. "was more and more common. Leah could easily spot her brother standing in the doorway whenever she pulled out. He wore a sad look, but she ignored Seth's distress and pressed down even harder on the accelerator. The image of Seth standing in the door haunted her, a constant reminder of what she would always have to face.

However, this weekend her mother was visiting some old friend in Seattle. Leah was to be left alone with the one person she was trying to avoid. She doubted she could hide at a friends considering the fact that her 'friend' list was considerably short. Despite this fact, Leah was sufficiently prepared to lock herself in her room for the entirety of the weekend. It was an insane and pathetic idea, but she was willing to do it.

Leah could hear the engine of their old car roar to life, she walked to the open doorway and Seth was already there waving off their mother with a smile. How dare he revel in this, Leah lifted her own hand in goodbye and her mother began to pull off from the house. She walked back and Seth stood in the door until their mother was completely gone from his sight. Leah heard him shut the door and the turn the lock on it, it was familiar already.

His steps were loud in the unusually quiet house, and Leah looked over at him. Seth tugged the hem of his shirt looking nervous again. He made her seem small and she starts to flee to the living room. Running to her room wasn't an option; Seth was slightly blocking that hall. The irrational fear that he was going to snatch her up is there.

"Can we talk finally?" he asked bluntly.

Leah sighed, and nodded nonetheless. She sat on the chair on the far side of the room. The entertainment center is to her left. There was a long and short couch in front of it and adjacent to Leah. Seth was quick to make short work of the distance between them and sat on the arm of the couch so that he was facing her. He crossed his long legs.

"So…" he started, "Why are you avoiding me?"

Ugh, Leah mentally blanched, didn't he get it. What they did was disgusting. It hurt painfully to say it aloud or even think of it. His tone spoken with the casual nature one uses when discussing the weather. What happened wasn't even close to the level of simplicity he was addressing it in. What she did, what they did…

Her mother wasn't even gone for five minutes and she already had to deal with the fallout of being left alone with Seth. Leah despair crept in, regret and guilt wrapped around her mind with vicious ease. She couldn't hide for five minutes how would she do it for the rest of her life.

She grits her teeth, Leah preferred anger over this emotion, "Fuck, Seth, why do you think?" Answering a question with a question was usually a bad way to start a discussion. Leah knows she has to act abrasive and be strong. No one was on her side, no one was here to support her against this. Leah needed a defense from Seth earnest gaze and honest words.

He tapped his foot loudly on the floor, "We didn't do anything wrong, Leah. It just happened. It's okay…I mean…" Seth paused looking for the words, "Didn't you like it?"

"Like it?" Leah laughs loudly as she sunk further into the chair. "It's not a matter of liking it, Seth. I abhor what we did together. I- we! We're disgusting and that is never going to happen again." she said it, what she was thinking, but no she wasn't done. "We're siblings. I'm your older sister…" she puts her head in her hands, "…everything is just crazy! You 're so fucking insane!" Leah moves her hand s and takes a long hard look at her little brother. She can see it in his eyes, "You'd do it again wouldn't you? Well wouldn't you? You sick fuck! I'm not going to!" The hot comforting surge of rage filled her up entirely and she rested in it entirely. She still needed to get away from him.

Leah stands up suddenly. She tenses up as Seth moves to stand as well.

Seth raised his hands as though to surrender, "Calm down Leah. Just sit back down."

He looks six-foot-nine and Leah thought she was hyperventilating. 'Get around him, get around him, get-' her mind chanted over and over. Leah bolted, running past her brother down the hall and to the safety of her room. She nearly toppled over by the odd angle she was leaning over. Seth shot after her.

Seth runs quick, but not enough to grab her around the waist just short of the final reach for the door. Leah manages to slam the door just as he thumps against it. She put on the lock in a single flash. She sits on her bed, shell-shocked at what just happened. She watches as the door handle jiggled and twisted futilely.

"LEAH! Open the door!" her brother yelled. The wooden barrier protected her against him. Leah pulled her knees up to her chest. She was trapped in here it seemed. The pounding came a stop and she heard a thump on the door.

Seth is pleading through the door, "Please just open the door. We can just talk and then-"

Frowning deeply Leah yelled back childishly, "No!"

"….I won't do anything." he promised.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DOOR! GO TO HELL!" she screeched back with all the hate she can muster.

Leah can hear him kick the door again, "What the-! Leah you can't run from this or _me_! Let me in the **fucking** room!"

This is the first time she's heard Seth curse and it freaks her out. She only squeezes her knees in tighter .The pounding resumes, the pounding turns into heavy thumps and Leah can see the door strain under the force of Seth's repeated blows to it. Outside the door, her brother was throwing his shoulder into the door hoping to get it open.

It stops again.

One final blow was laid on the door before she hears Seth's voice again, "Fine! Don't open it, but you have come out sometime!" His voice was ominous and filled with impassioned anger. Leah knows this was going to cause trouble for the weekend.

Leah does what it seems she has become best at in last couple of weeks and cries.

Huddled in her bed the entire day rolled by, giving way to Friday night and the first night Leah would have endure with Seth. She had to use the bathroom, but feared he was sitting outside the door, or was perhaps down the hall. Leah prayed her brother was in the kitchen as she walked to the door. Closing her eyes briefly, she took the lock off and turned the knob.

Tentatively sticking her head out in the hallway, she saw and heard nothing as the house was enveloped in an eerie silence. She crept slowly down the hall walking towards the left wall, careful to listen for any kind of noise.

Nothing.

She was able to use the bathroom and return to her room without any kind of disturbance. Unnerved by the stillness she investigated the seemingly empty home further. Leah pulled open doors and checked the kitchen and living room. Seth was nowhere to be found. He wasn't in the house at all. She was unsure whether this makes her relieved or perhaps more frightened. It easier to sit in the room and think that Seth was waiting for an opportunity to jump her.

'Calm before the storm.' came to mind.

With that, thought Leah went to the kitchen grabbed a few snacks and relocked the door.

Saturday morning came and Leah saw the sunshine filter through her window. She stretched and yawned loudly. She changed clothes and put on another long skirt a plain t-shirt. Her hair looked and felt frazzled and frizzy. Her mouth tasted weird and morning breath was a nuisance. She felt gross about jus changing into clothes without washing.

The house is still quiet and Leah was confident enough to unlock the door and look out.

Nothing again. The silence lured her into a false sense of security and she wandered to the kitchen. Leah opens the fridge and snatches up the carton of orange juice. She guzzled it right out of the container and was instantly refreshed. Leah wiped her mouth and closed it up. She placed it right back where it belonged. It looked just as inconspicuous. She closed the fridge and made her way into the living room. Leah stays on the edge of the couch ready to bolt if Seth decides to walk on in.

Two hours rolled by and still there was no sign Seth.

She didn't want to say she was worried, but she was tense.

Where was he?

* * *

Leah was awoken by someone shaking her. She forces her sleepy eyes open to reveal Seth's face close to her own. Leah doesn't jump up, but he stops shaking her and stands up straight. Her brother looked stern and rather miffed considering the events that had gone on. His arms are crossed and he looked down at her. Leah stared passively back.

A frown spread onto Seth's face, "Can we finally talk without you freaking out?" the tone is clipped.

"Fine." She sounded just as short.

His arms are still folded and he refused to sit next to his sister in fear that she would try to flee from him. Seth is trying to be as liberal and logical about this whole thing as possible. He was always the sensitive and instinctively empathetic one. He was just as soft as his mothers was, but make no mistake he was indeed a man.

"Why are you afraid?"

Her cheeks puff out, and Leah looked to the side childishly in a huff. "I'm not."

Seth rolls his eyes, "Well then, give me the reason why you're avoiding me?"

A wave of nausea went through her, "I'm not." The lie is so difficult to force out that Leah had to clutch the couch. It was such a blatant lie too, she can't even stare him in the eye.

"Liar." he stated.

She shrugged, there were worse things to be called, "And?" Leah looked at her brother, the little boy who preferred clean shirts over mud wrestling in the yard. The boy who had loved to help out in the kitchen and aid her in her chores, and the same man who'd she had sexual relations with. It's difficult to separate the images of the two now. The innocent nature of their relationship had changed so quickly and dynamically.

A long pause, "If we liked it then why is it wrong? It doesn't have to be."

Her brother looked so certain, so serious. Leah pondered, had she always been attracted to Seth in some way or was it just a bad decision. Seth didn't believe that night had to die so easily. Either way, the sexual acts they did would be ignored, even if it were just her denying it.

"Because Seth. We're siblings. I'm your sister." she said calmly, Leah is remaining calm because Seth responds positively to it. Even as she stands to make another hasty retreat. "You're not going to get it today it seems."

She walked past her brother, who has only dropped his hands to the side. Leah walked down the hall mindful of the heavier footsteps of her brother who followed behind. She's trying to remain completely calm but the hall was stretching before her eyes and the door leading to her room was disappearing in the distance. Leah starts to breathe heavily when she heard Seth's steps hit the floor faster in rapid succession. She doesn't mean to run, but the door is so close now.

He yanks her backwards into his body, but momentum is too fast to stop and they fall forward. Leah screams as Seth lands on top of her. His firm body was pressed against her back and she's afraid.

Seth doesn't get off her right away; he goes up slowly up slowly, but holds her hands down to the floor. She bucks backwards and tries to get him off, but his weight is too much for her and all she succeeds in doing is rubbing her bum against him. Seth takes a deep breath at the unwanted friction, he should not be turned on now, he was trying to convince Leah.

His sister continues to whimper beneath him, and he placed his head on her shoulder. "Shh,…shh… Leah please just relax." he purred into her ear. "I'm not doing anything."

Leah only tenses further when his breath tickled her ear. The mantra of 'no' repeated in her head. Tears stung her eyes, "Seth please, let's not do this. It's wrong." she said trying to steer him away from what he's about to make them do, Leah knew it was futile the moment she couldn't reach her door. To her left the door is right there, easy to get to, but an impossible task.

"We didn't do anything wrong. I just need you to understand that. It's like…this is meant to be, it seems so natural and I've accepted it because it's so beautiful.." Seth seems so calm about this entire thing. It frightened Leah that he was been able to come sort of rationality all the while she was hysterically trying to avoid it.

"It's okay." Seth said to her. "Don't cry. I'll show you how good it felt…"

Her face is wet with tears of shame.

"You asshole." Leah spat out, but it lacked any venom. She just said it to be spiteful.

She couldn't help but ask, "Aren't you even sorry for what we did?"

"Well are you?" he asked back. Seth knows his sister is only caught up into the idea of them being siblings, beyond that what happened was nothing.

Leah hesitates, "….yeah." Her resolve is crumbling quickly and every single reason she was trying to avoid this had disappeared.

Seth pressed his hips more firmly against her, she can feel his hardening member tent up on his jeans. Leah is overwhelmed at the idea that this position has her slightly aroused. He pulled his hips back, creating an area of space between them.

Her brother's voice is low and different, "I can take care of everything, just let me touch you." Leah shuddered in anticipation. The room's atmosphere was quickly shifting around her.

Seth dragged one hand so that both of her hands can be held by only one of his. Leah stared at the floor; she can feel Seth begin to reach for the hem of her skirt. She feels the cool air in the house touch more and more of the back of her thighs. Seth was breathing harder as he peeled up her skirt. He can't see the smooth tan skin being revealed but he felt it. Leah's breath was hitching as he pulled the material over her bum, now only a single layer of cloth was saving her most intimate area from him.

He can feel the quivering warmth of her through her underwear. Leah tensed up as Seth took a finger and ran it on the exterior of the thin barrier. His fingers are long and easily walk the length of her. Seth couldn't help but marvel at how wet it was getting, and just for him.

"It feels real good, doesn't it?" Seth whispers into her ear. He was so powerful now, in complete control.

Leah took a deep breath her brother heard this and pressed harder. She got even more aroused, a thick coat of dampness forming onto her underwear. Seth pulled the cloth to the side to gain access to her moistening folds. Leah moans the first time he feels around. The sensitive flesh only welcomes Seth with more heat. Leah moaned at his intrusive fingers, he's looking for something between her thighs. He prodded a around continuously, electric pleasure courses through her body at his fledgling attempts to pleasure her. She arches when he finds it, the sensitive nub of her clit. Seth rubs it, mindful of the way it makes her squirm and cry out, its throbbing and Leah was making high pitched noises.

"…Seth, Seth, Seth…" she murmured his name like a prayer repeatedly. Leah rocked back and fourth to meet his fingers and her brother feels achingly hard for her. The way she said his name and how she felt on his fingers was amazing.

Seth stopped touching it, and Leah can't help but buck back onto his hand, looking for more delicious contact. She stops looking for his fingers only when she hears the zipper of his pants come down. He lets her hands go and Leah uses the opportunity to sit more comfortably on her hands in knees. Her back still aches from being held over like that, but it felt better in this position.

She feels cool air rush between her legs as her panties are suddenly yanked down. Leah doesn't cry out in surprise though. She can hear Seth wrestling with his pants, and bites her lips when she can feel him again, all of him. His cock is poised just at the end of her; the head was dripping, mixing with her own fluids. Seth is poised to go in, and he bumps forward, trying to feel around for her entrance. All he succeeds in doing in stroking the whole exterior of her moist folds, the tip of his swollen erection poked her clit.

Missing his target didn't matter, Seth moans regardless, because it's the first time he has ever felt ever felt a woman like this. Leah moaned because she can feel her brother.

"Oh God." Seth moans. He's not even inside and it feels this good, Seth realized. He tried to find her entrance but gets frustrated when he can't find it immediately. He audibly growls and Leah can't help but laugh.

Her brother was easily embarrassed by this predicament, "Don't laugh…" he said quietly.

Leah rested her weight onto one hand and moved the free one underneath. She felt around between them and grabbed the head of her brother's cock. She leans forward and helps guide it in. Seth just froze the second it slipped in, the inside of Leah was moist wet and tight around him. Leah clenches her teeth, it's been a while since her and Sam had sex, and since then Seth has only put his fingers inside her. To be honest it hurt a little to be stretched that much.

Seth leaned over making sure that he was still inside Leah. He looked up for a moment in wonderment, marveling her feel around him still. He held her hips and began to pull her back. He moves his own hips in the opposite direction he puts her. Leah tried to thrust back with him, she was moving slower than his hands were actually pulling her. His cock is bobbing inside her, slipping in and out with such ferocity Leah forced over onto her elbows.

He breaths hard, his cock is so swollen he's sure it about to explode and the way Leah was tightening around him. She clenched unconsciously feeling her own orgasm approaching threatening to coat Seth's cock in her fluids. Leah could feel everything, her skirt folded over her back, her wet underwear hanging on her knees and most of all Seth's firm grip on her. He slammed even more frantically, and Leah moaned knowing just how close he was. Leah just gives a low groan and lets go, reaching her climax and her inner muscles grabbing hold of Seth firmly.

Leah cried out, as her inner muscles began to spasm. The channel got even tighter and a white haze came over her vision as she came. The wet friction and the tightness of her heat was too much and Seth yelled out his sister's name loudly as he comes off the waves of his orgasm. Leah feels him slump over and rest on her back. Her legs give out and the end up with her lying flay on the floor.

The sibling breathed hard, both trying to gain up enough energy to move.

Leah feels like there's dead weight on her, but she's too worn out to really care now. There was a long lapse of silence before Seth say quietly. "I…told you I'd…show you how good it felt."

She laughs, because for the life of her she can't find a reason not to.  
When they finally move, Seth slides out of her with a small 'pop' noise. He grimaces slightly at the sound effects and the sticky feeling around his now flaccid cock. She stands up and pulls up her underwear. They felt weird now that they weren't doing anything and the dampness in them makes her uncomfortable. Her brother quickly follows suit, but his entire demeanor changes. Seth is shy again. Her brother quickly stuffs himself back into his pants and zips them closed. He makes a show of fixing her skirt and straightening her hair for her. Leah wants to shake her head at him, she isn't a child. Her brother looks up and his face is flushed.

"That was the first time I've ever-" he trailed off, "Well you know…"

Leah still has lingering disgust in the back of her mind, but for now, she pans that aside in favor of reassuring her brother. "You were fine."

Seth looks slightly miffed, "Just 'fine'?" he repeats. He put on a determined look and stated boldly, "Don't worry I'll get better at it, I promise." He offers a blazing grin that Leah raises an eyebrow at. Seth spoke in a serious voice, "Just don't run from me."

She smiles and it is a little restrained.

"Well c'mon, we ought to get cleaned up." he said taking her by the hand and proceeded to yank her down the hall. Seth pulled her in the direction of the bathroom; Leah didn't fight him and was content to have him lead for the time being. She gave up, Leah admitted to herself. She felt empty, but her head was lighter now.

* * *

Around four days later Leah catches a fever. Her body aches all over and her mind hears everything. The rooms become too loud, the smells are overwhelming and when ever she gets upset when swears that her skin in tearing itself off her body. The doctor comes and goes and nothing changes for a week or so.

Leah thought she was going to die. She can barely move under the haze of the heat, and her mom kept Seth a distance in fear that he will catch whatever she has. Seth still hangs around, slipping into her room around midnight to whisper comforting things.

Overall, the headaches and the unbearable heat is not the worst of it. The worst came when Sam showed up, eager to speak with her.

And as Sam stood over her bedside with a grim expression, she thought to herself, 'That bastard, he won't even let me die.' If she had the strength she'd flipped the fucker off, but she was exhausted.

Unfortunately, Leah found out that evening she was not in fact dying, but something worse, much worse.

* * *

**End.**


End file.
